<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undying vow by Maarsuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373851">Undying vow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maarsuna/pseuds/Maarsuna'>Maarsuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, alternative universe, coronation ceremony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maarsuna/pseuds/Maarsuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malleus always irritated that he doesn't have a friend, but he never realizes that his friend can be closer than he thought until he loses him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malleus Draconia/Sebek Zigvolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undying vow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another test writing, so watches out for broken English, grammar errors, OOC, and many more XD. But hope you like it ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Open up a door never this hard before</em>, Malleus think while struggling to reach the doorknob. "Mal, we don't have many times, get into that room, and do what you need to do!" Shout Lilia from afar. Malleus gulped, he hasn't gone to that room since 'that' day. "<em>Waka-sama</em>? We can visit the room after the ceremony, I'm sure he wouldn't mind it, " Silver said trying to stay awake. </p><p>"I would mind it! Since when the ceremony ended, I can't be called <em>Waka-sama</em> anymore."</p><p>"Then hurry up! The audience will come, and they will confuse why you aren't present, " Lilia screams.</p><p>Malleus brave himself touch the doorknob, he opens the door, and feel a little bit nostalgic. The memory flew back to his mind, the memory of young fae. "Hey, how are you? Are you happy now? Are you finally at peace? Today is my ceremony day, I'm always hoped, that you can come and see where I standing now. That's all for now, sorry for never stopped by. I will come back after the ceremony, then finally, you don't need to call me <em>Waka-sama</em>. Goodbye, Sebek, nice to speak with you."</p><p>Malleus then get out and close the door, "I'm ready! Let's go! We can't keep everyone waits!" He said. Silver then guarding Malleus to where the ceremonial will take place. <em>It's been 5 years, 5 years without you. I miss you, and always saw you in my dream</em>. Two of them finally saw Lilia, "Hey, it's going to be okay," Lilia said to reassure Malleus. Malleus nods slowly, today he going to take the throne, and he felt a little worried. "It's going to be alright."</p><p><em>Hey, are you there? Somewhere in the room? Watching me right now?</em> Malleus step forward with pride, step to where his father stood. He saw his grandma beside his father, he saw many people he has and hasn't met. But, he didn't saw him. <em>It's been a long time since I saw you, I know you aren't here, but some part of me hopes you are</em>. He stood a few inches afar from his father, then kneel. <em>You are so excited when being my knight, you always bring it up. Proud without hesitation, I miss you, and all the things about you</em>. </p><p>The ex-king put the crown into Malleus' head and gave him his blessing, "May the Valley of Thorn safe and sound in the hand of our new king." Malleus lookup, "I will bring our country into harmony." </p><p>"Salute to the new ruler of Valley of Thorn! Malleus Draconia!" Someone declared it loud and clear, make the room cheer for the new king. Malleus stand up, he smiles at everyone, and get hug by his father and grandmother. "We are so proud of you." Malleus smile at his father's word, everything feels warms, but at the same time, feels blank. <em>I hope you here to watch me, I hope you here to guard me. The room should be loud, but I don't know why it feels so quiet at the same time</em>.</p><p><em>"I will excitedly wait for the day Waka-sama becomes king! I will become a great bodyguard that protects Waka-sama!"</em> Malleus comes back to the room, the one which once used by Sebek. He brings two glass of wines and laughs at himself when realize his action. "Yikes, my old habit hasn't changed at all, " he said placing one glass to the window sill. He opens the window, unexpected by how hard the wind blows. "The wind sure strong this day, even the sky is so clear today." He closes his eyes, let the memories of past plays again in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>"Sebek?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YES WAKA-SAMA?!" He answers loudly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Inside voice, please."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah yeah, sorry, I just so excited!! I don't believe Waka-sama ask me to go out with him. I'm so happy, thank you for asking me."</em>
</p><p>"So pure and innocent, I never met someone who still likes that even at his teenage phase." He props his chin up, remembers what already happened. He regrets his action and behavior toward Sebek, he regrets his words towards him. He regrets everything, he regrets everything when he lost him. How Sebek makes a vow to protect Malleus with his life, Malleus always saw it with one eye. He never realizes how important the young fae, how royal Sebek is, and how he actually can befriending Sebek if he tried.</p><p>He always irritated that he doesn't have a friend, but he never realizes that his friend can be closer than he thought. <em>"Even tho the whole world turns against Waka-sama, I will stay in Waka-sama side."</em></p><p>"How blind…." Tears stream down to his cheeks while remembering the person who already gone.<em> "I WILL PROTECT YOU! WAKA-SAMA!!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH I GROW WAKA-SAMA?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This feeling… WAKA-SAMA!! No one here, I still have a long way to go!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"THIS FIGHT! ARE FOR MY KING!!"</em>
</p><p>His heart starts to tear apart, for the next memories that he cannot face. <em>Lying a boy, dying, and in so much pain. He looks so miserable, there's a fight broke up. Everyone trying to protect the king, the ex-queen, and the soon to be king. Many soldiers and guards died, but it was quick to die. The boy still keep his eyes open, forces himself to not sleep. He waits, wants to reassure. Malleus run to him, trying to heal him. "Look at my eyes! We can save you! We can!"</em></p><p>
  <em>He shakes his head, puts his hand on the older fae hand. "It's… okay… I know this will happen…. Waka-sama… it's okay… live on…. There are many people… out there… need your help… more than I…. It's okay… please… let me go…. I will not… leave your side… but… I can't not longer be… on your side…."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His head fell into Malleus' chest. "I love… Waka-sama." On Malleus' chest, where Malleus hugs him tightly while crying silently. Sebek Zigvolt, the young royal guard, exhales his last breath.</em>
</p><p>Malleus opens up his eyes, tears still stream down. He looks at the glass of wines, he hasn't drink it yet. He lifts the glass to the air, "This is for my royal guard!" He said loudly. All the vow Sebek makes, all the memories he has with him, all the emotion, all of that, the cheers are for all of that. "I… I love you… Sebek Zigvolt…" he whispers to himself. </p><p>"<em>I love you back… Waka- not- Malleus-sama….</em>"</p><p>Malleus turns his head toward the voice, no one besides himself in the room. "That weird? How unus-" He stopped talking, he just realize that the wines already half drank. He smiles gently, clinks his glass to other glass. "For two of us! The king and his royal guard! The undying vow to stay together forever!" Malleus cheer loudly, drinking his wine. The other glass was empty when he finished him, he put his glass beside the other glass and settle down at the window sill. He looks up at the beautiful sky at night, while being blown by the night breeze. He smiles gently, cause he now knows.</p><p><span class="u">A vow has been made</span><br/>
<span class="u">A vow between the king and one of his royal guard</span><br/>
<span class="u">To never leave each other side</span><br/>
<span class="u">A vow that will never die</span><br/>
<span class="u">An undying vow</span>.</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there, you reach so far, mind to give me some comment about this story? And do you have any suggestions or requests for the next story I'm going to write *w*? Thank you and sorry to bother you (*´∇｀*).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>